Sabar Ini Semua Ujian
by Mata Ara
Summary: "Dia sempurna. Langkahnya seringan angin. Dia sekuat gunung Everest." Tapi sayang… gay. / Usaha Sakura untuk merebut hati Sasuke yang dikira gay (kata Ino, yang dikasih tahu Tenten, kalau dia dengar Karin ngomong ke Mei, kalau Hinata bilang ke Shion lihat Naruto dan Sasuke ciuman di atap sekolah) terancam pupus. Padahal Sakura sudah suka sama Sasuke sejak kelas 1.


"Dia sempurna. Langkahnya seringan angin. DiasekuatgunungEverest." Tapi sayang… gay. Usaha Sakura untuk merebut hati Sasuke yang dikira gay (kata Ino, yang dikasih tahu Tenten, kalau dia dengar Karin ngomong ke Mei, kalau Hinata bilang Shion lihat Naruto dan Sasuke ciuman di atap sekolah) terancam pupus. Padahal Sakura sudah suka sama Sasuke sejak kelas 1.

 **Sabar. Ini Semua Ujian.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Dialog di summary kredit ke iklan VIVO V5-nya Afgan. Rappapa dan sistemnya punya AKB48 (dengan sedikit perubahan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan cerita). Semua pinjam tanpa menghasilkan materi apapun selain review, fave, dan follow #yiha**

 **Warning:**

 **Ini oneshoot, AU, dan OOC. Bahasa yang digunakan untuk dialog tidak baku (jadi kalau tidak tahan penggunaan kata macam 'elo, gue' ya tidak usah dibaca.) I've warned you ya.**

Siang itu matahari terik. Hawanya terasa panas menyengat. Sakura Haruno sedang duduk anteng di kusen jendela kelasnya yang kebetulan berada di lantai tiga. Dua kancing kemeja sekolahnya terbuka, menampakkan dada putih dengan belahan dada nyaris serata papan cucian. Siswi borjuis penghuni hierarki tertinggi di sekolahnya itu tengah mengipasi dirinya sendiri menggunakan buku sekolah. _Air conditioner_ yang mati, serta efek El Nino yang sudah menghantam Jepang dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan terakhir menjadi penyebab kenapa dirinya gerah seperti ikan diangkat dari air. Untung saja kelas di jam itu dibatalkan. Kata Shikamaru, Guru Kakashi sedang mencari arti hakikat hidup yang sebenarnya di motel pinggir kota.

" _Foreheaaaad_ …" teriakan menggema ke seantero lanskap kelas. Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino, sahabat setianya sejak sekolah dasar.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak," tegur Sakura kalem.

Yang bersangkutan malah mencibir, lalu mengambil tempat di kusen jendela samping Sakura. "Lagi bayangin apa _cyiiiih?_ " Ino sok unyu.

Sakura tidak lagi heran melihat kondisi jiwa sahabatnya ini. Satu detik Ino bisa menjelma menjadi jelmaan nenek sihir turun gunung, di detik berikutnya dia bisa menjadi sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

Dan alay.

Matanya melirik Ino sekilas sebelum kembali dialihkan ke arah halaman sekolah. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengipas. "Kalau gue bilang gue lagi bayangin pesta resepsi pernikahan gue sama Sasuke, percaya?"

Sakura sudah bersiap menerima reaksi Ino. Tapi diluar dugaan, reaksi yang biasa diterima Sakura setiap kali dirinya menyebut nama Sasuke, kali ini hilang. Ino tidak merespon apapun selain kerutan yang muncul didahinya.

Sambil menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya, Ino ber- _eeeek-eeeek_ mirip orang lagi _ngeden_.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ino malah _ngeden_ lagi.

"Woi, _pig._ Sana ke toilet kalau kebelet. Keluar disini kan malu."

Sambil menarik napas perlahan, Ino turun dari singgasananya di kusen jendela dan menempatkan diri tepat di depan Sakura. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Sakura dengan erat, ekspresi wajahnya serius. " _Forehead_ ," panggilnya dengan suara pelan.

"Huh?"

"Ingat ya, pokoknya ingat. Apapun yang gue katakan ini, tidak berpengaruh pada rasa sayang gue buat elo. Elo tetap sahabat gue. Walaupun elo itu maniak, aneh, bego, jidat lo lebar kayak landasan heli—"

"—intinya aja deh," potong Sakura, kesal gara-gara ejekan Ino tidak ada habisnya.

"Sasuke gay."

Ada jeda cukup lama bagi otak Sakura yang berpentium 648 untuk memproses bom informasi yang baru dijatuhkan Ino. Kali ini gantian dahinya yang membentuk kerutan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Sasuke. Gay," ulang Ino dengan nada menekankan kata _gay_. "Lo tahu…? Gay…? Suka sesama jenis…? Pisang suka pisang…? Jeruk makan jeruk…?"

"GUE TAHU APA ITU GAY!" Melompat dari duduknya, Sakura meledak, teriakannya menggema ke seisi kelas.

Ino yang menyadari teriakan Sakura menarik atensi dari teman-teman sekelas mereka, yang kini menatap Sakura dengan pandangan keheranan, langsung menarik Sakura keluar kelas. Susah payah diseretnya gadis itu melewati beberapa pasang mata di koridor, lalu berbelok ke tangga darurat di ujung. Sakura yang lengannya ditarik paksa kontan meronta. Otaknya sudah memproses informasi dari Ino barusan. Alhasil, temperamen yang biasa dia tahan kini berontak keluar. Ingin rasanya dia memukul dinding terdekat.

Dan itulah yang dirinya lakukan. Tepat setelah Ino melepas cekalannya pada lengan Sakura, dinding di tangga darurat jadi korban Sakura itu kini retak disekelilingnya, dengan jelas membentuk kepalan tangan kecil.

"Sabar, _Forehead_. Ini semua ujian."

"Ujian nenek lu!" maki Sakura. "Apa sih maksud lo bilang Sasuke itu gay?!"

Telapak tangan Ino langsung membekap mulut Sakura. "Ssst… jangan kencang-kencang. Lo mau satu sekolahan tahu soal ini?" Setelah Sakura mengangguk menyetujui, Ino menarik kembali lengannya. Dia melanjutkan dengan hati-hati, takut Sakura kembali meledak. "Tadi Tenten kasih tahu ke gue, kalau dia dengar Karin ngomong ke Mei, kalau Hinata bilang Shion lihat Naruto sama Sasuke ciuman di atap sekolah."

"NGGAK MUNGKIN! INI SEMUA REKAYASA! NGGAK MUNGKIN SASUKE ITU—"

"—GUE MASUKIN SEPATU KE MULUT LO GUE MASUKIN!" ancam Ino sambil menyodorkan sepatunya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura meringis. "Pake tu sepatu. Bau banget lagi." Ino mendengus. "Informasinya bisa dipertanggung-jawabkan, nggak sih? Jangan-jangan hoax lagi. Nggak percaya gue." Pasrah, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Mendadak seluruh energinya tertelan ke dasar bumi. Bagaimana tidak? _Crush_ yang seyogyanya menjadi calon suami malah pindah ke _tim_ sebelah. Sia-sia dong usahanya menarik perhatian Sasuke selama tiga tahun ini.

Ino yang mengambil tempat disamping Sakura ikut menyandar ke dinding dan tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. "Ya kata Tenten sih begitu, dan gue rasa ada benarnya juga." Sesakit apapun kebenaran, harus diungkapkan. "Coba lo pikir deh pakai logika. Sasuke itu nggak pernah pacaran. Dia jomblo dari orok. Mainnya sama Naruto terus, nggak pernah kelihatan kalau dia suka sama cewek. Mana…" intonasi suaranya mengecil, membuat Sakura mengalihkan fokusnya pada Ino.

"Mana… apa?"

Ino meringis kecil sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Elo ingat kan, waktu kita _study visit_ ke Ame waktu kelas dua? Sasuke ngotot mau sekamar sama Naruto, padahal sama panitia kita disiapin kamar sendiri-sendiri. Jangan-jangan…"

"NGGAK MUNGKIN!" Sakura kembali kesurupan. "INI SEMUA NGGAK MUNGKIN!"

Ino menjulurkan tangannya dan menepuk punggung Sakura pelan. "Sabar ya. Ini semua ujian."

Ini kedengarannya berlebihan, tapi mendadak jantungnya terasa ditusuk ratusan jarum, mengirimkan nyeri ke seluruh tubuh terutama di organnya yang bernama hati. Ada yang perlahan layu disana, yang Sakura yakini juga akan segera mati. Ini juga kedengarannya alay kayak tontonan yang biasa dilihat ibunya selepas senja, tapi air mata Sakura yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya kini mengalir membentuk jejak di kedua pipinya. Tubuhnya luruh hingga terduduk di atas lantai yang terasa panas.

"Gimana dong, _Pig_?" rengek Sakura. "Masa cinta pertama gue ngenes amat gini ceritanya. Mau cerita apa gue ke anak-cucu nanti."

Ino meringis. Tidak menyangka bayangan Sakura sudah sejauh itu. "Sabar aja. Ini semua ujian."

"Lo nggak ada kata-kata lain apa? Itu mulu daritadi."

Ino keki. _Udah untung dihibur_. "Ya terus maunya gimana? Ngelurusin Sasuke juga nggak mungkin bisa kan."

Sekali lagi Sakura menarik napas panjang, namun kali ini air mata sudah tidak mengalir lagi. "Lo enak, ada Shikamaru."

"Iya juga sih." Ino menyetujui. "Selama ini gue selalu ngeluh soal Shikamaru yang malasnya nggak ketulungan. Eh," dia melirik Sakura, "ada elo yang lebih parah. Nggak apa-apa malas, yang penting dia masih napsu liat _body_ gue."

"Sialan lo!" Ada jeda sesaat di antara mereka sebelum Sakura kembali bersuara pelan. "Padahal, Sasuke itu ya, dia sempurna. Langkahnya seringan angin. DiasekuatgunungEverest."

"Tapi gay."

Sakura mengangguk pasrah. "Tapi gay."

Malamnya, setelah menghabiskan dua mangkuk es krim rasa stroberi dan menonton film Titanic, Harry Potter 7 bagian kedua, dan Despicable Me secara maraton selama tujuh jam, Sakura sudah merasa perasaannya _sedikit_ lebih baik. Walaupun masih tidak percaya bahwa laki-laki yang selama tiga tahun disukainya ternyata _begitu_ , setidaknya dia tidak lagi merasa ada ratusan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Setelah informasi ke-gay-an Sasuke terserap sepenuhnya oleh jaringan sel-sel dalam otaknya, Sakura sudah membuat beberapa rencana. Ino mengusulkan agar Sakura mencari _cem-ceman_ baru, agar hidupnya di tahun terakhir di sekolah tidak _ngenes-ngenes_ amat ("Biar elo ada penyemangat hidup. Deidara bilang, tahun senior itu berat loh.")

Namun ada satu titik di sudut hatinya, tersembunyi di antara kemarahan yang terpendam dan kesedihan yang menggelembung, bahwa dirinya tidak rela kalau harus menggantikan posisi Sasuke. Dia sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak kelas satu, sejak prodigi Uchiha itu menolongnya menggotong sepedanya yang rusak mendadak di perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Sasuke Uchiha, yang selalu dijadikan sasaran imajinasi _rusak_ oleh seantero mereka yang menggunakan rok (dan sedikit yang menggunakan celana). Sasuke yang dianalogikan sebagai kulkas dan brankas berjalan (saking dingin dan banyaknya uang di saku). Sasuke yang…

…gay.

Kemarin-kemarin, Sakura tidak pernah punya masalah dengan orientasi seksual seseorang. Menurutnya, setiap yang bernyawa dan diberi napsu oleh sang Kuasa berhak untuk menentukan apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi ketika dihadapkan pada situasi macam ini, rasanya… _nyelekit_. Perih-perih gimana gitu di hati.

Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Ino soal laki-laki itu memang benar. Ada tiga jenis cowok di dunia ini. Cowok itu, kalau tidak brengsek (kayak Suigetsu, alumni sekolahnya yang suka menggoda), ya malas (kayak Shikamaru), dan gay.

(…kayak Sasuke.)

 _Hiks : (_

Esok harinya Sakura sudah siap-tidak-siap untuk memulai hari. Dia meminta ayahnya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah karena sesungguhnya Sakura tidak punya tenaga untuk menggoes sepeda pagi itu. Ino sudah menunggunya di gerbang. Ada Shikamaru dengan wajah malas disampingnya.

"Kusut banget tu muka."

Sakura hanya bisa meringis mendengar komentar sadis Shikamaru. Shikamaru ini biasanya pemalas. Apa-apa ogah diributin (ada bom dekat sekolah aja dia bisa anteng.) Tapi kalau komentar kok ya pedas, menusuk sampai di hati.

"Muka lo _payit_ ," balas Sakura.

Ino langsung menggandeng lengan Sakura dan memimpin masuk ke dalam area gedung. Kalau dibiarkan lama-lama bisa ada demo jilid sekian di depan gerbang.

"Bentar sore jadi ke dojo?" Ino merujuk pada gladi resik yang harus Sakura lakukan sore ini. "Mau gue temenin?"

Sakura memang mengikuti les taekwondo, dan sore ini adalah gladi resik untuk ajang akbar yang dojonya lakukan setahun sekali. "Nggak usah." Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang sekenanya membuat Ino menghentikan langkah mereka. Dia menatap wajah Sakura baik-baik. "Masih nggak enak? Kan udah ngabisin dua mangkok es krim."

Sakura manyun. "Lo pikir rasa suka selama tiga tahun bisa diilangin gitu aja pake es krim dalam satu hari? Enteng bener."

"Sabar. Ini semua ujian," sahut Shikamaru tidak sadar situasi.

Sakura yang sudah lelah mendengar nasihat itu geram. Kalau ini komik, mungkin sudah ada asap yang keluar dari kedua telinganya. Dia berputar hingga tubuhnya menghadap Shikamaru sepenuhnya. "Sekali lagi lo ngomong begitu, ini _bogem_ masuk ke mulut lo." Disodorkannya kepalan tangannya tepat di bawah hidung Shikamaru, membuat pemuda itu langsung mundur tiga langkah. Kecil-kecil begini Sakura sudah dua kali berturut-turut menjuarai event tahunan yang diselenggarakan dojonya. Malah dengar-dengar, awalnya Sakura mau masuk sekolah khusus para yankee karena kesukaan gadis ini berkelahi. Kabar yang beredar juga menyebutkan Sakura pernah menonjok orang hingga si korban terbang lima belas meter ke belakang. Bagaimana Shikamaru tidak mundur tiga langkah?

Shikamaru sudah ingin berkomentar lagi, namun omongannya dipotong oleh suara bariton bernada ceria.

"Galak amat sih, Sakura- _chan_. Nanti cepat tua loh."

Tubuh Sakura kembali berputar. Dua meter di depannya, berdiri Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha dengan pose khas masing-masing. Sakura menyadari Sasuke berdiri dekat sekali dengan Naruto, seakan-akan dia bertindak sebagai pelindung Naruto dan akan menjaganya dari terjangan badai sekalipun. Sikap posesif yang ditujukan Sasuke membuat mood Sakura turun kasta. Wajahnya yang memang sudah kusut kini menggelap, bak ada awan hitam yang menaungi kepalanya.

"Diem lo," sembur Sakura.

" _Buset_. Galak amat. Kan masih pagi."

Sakura tidak menghiraukan gendang perang Naruto. Alih-alih dia berjalan lurus, kaku, melewati terduga pasangan romantis itu bak melewati ceceran kotoran kuda di jalan raya. Aroma sabun Sasuke langsung menyerang nostrilnya ketika melewati _mantan_ _crush_ nya, membuat hatinya kembali berdarah-darah.

Memang ya, tidak ada cowok sempurna di dunia itu. Kaya, ganteng, harum, tegap, pintar, populer, tapi gay : (

"Besok gue sama Sasuke bakal datang ke acara Rappapa loh." Teriakan Naruto mengejarnya yang tergesa-gesa ingin menjauh. "Bangku VVIP. Paling depan. Biar nanti bisa lihat Sakura- _chan_ beraksi. _Ganbatte ne_ , Sakura- _chan_!"

Samar-samar didengarnya suara gebuk yang berlanjut teriakan kesakitan Naruto. Sudah pasti kerjaan Ino.

Harinya berjalan pelan, seperti ada yang menekan tombol _slow_ di remote dan membuat segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya terasa kosong, membosankan. Hari-hari sebelum ini biasa dihabiskan Sakura dengan mengikuti Sasuke. Berhubung kelompok main mereka merupakan kelompok besar yang sering bersama-sama (mereka menyebutnya _Team Genin_ ) jadi mudah saja bagi Sakura untuk selalu menemui Sasuke.

Namun kali ini Sakura memutuskan untuk menyendiri. Dia memberikan alasan _("Gugup. Besok kan mau tanding._ ") kepada teman-teman grupnya yang menanyakan kenapa dirinya memilih bertapa di perpustakaan. Ino sudah ingin menemaninya, tapi Sakura langsung menolak. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi biasanya dimana ada Ino disitu ada Shikamaru. Sakura benar-benar sedang malas untuk berdebat dengan pemuda itu.

Mengambil tempat di dekat jendela, Sakura berkamuflase menjadi pelajar budiman. Setumpuk buku diletakkannya di atas meja untuk menutupi kegiatannya yang sedang melamun menatap halaman belakang sekolah. Hias warna cokelat dari dedaunan pepohonan menjadi latar, membuat hatinya yang sudah kelam menjadi tambah abu-abu.

Terdengar suara gesekan kursi dengan lantai, lalu aroma sabun yang tadi pagi dihirupnya kembali menggoda indra penciumannya. Sakura menoleh dengan cepat, mendapati sosok yang sudah dihindarinya sejak tadi pagi kini duduk manis disampingnya dengan buku Filosofi Jepang terbuka di tangan.

Untuk sesaat Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kedua matanya hanya bisa terpaku menatap Sasuke, yang sibuk membaca buku tanpa menyadari aura mendung disekeliling. Sakura menghela napas panjang, dan segera membereskan buku-buku di atas meja. Dia sudah ingin berdiri sebelum mendengar suara bariton Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Gue nggak tahu lo bisa gugup juga."

Sakura bingung harus merespon apa, jadi dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan cuek.

Karena merasa Sasuke tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Sakura berdiri, namun sekali lagi dihentikkan oleh gerak tangan Sasuke. Kini, di atas meja yang tadinya berserakkan buku-buku Sakura, tergeletak satu boks susu stroberi.

"Tenang aja. Lo pasti bisa kok." Adalah kalimat terakhir Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu berdiri dari bangku dan melangkah keluar perpustakaan.

Dia meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah ingin menangis darah.

Sasuke ingat kebiasaannya ketika gugup.

Sasuke tahu dia suka susu stroberi.

Sasuke… ah… gimana bisa _move on_ : (

 **(keesokan harinya…)**

Nama dojonya Rappapa. Ini klub taekwondo yang diikuti oleh anak-anak perempuan dari rentang umur sebelas sampai delapan belas tahun. Setiap tahunnya mereka akan mengadakan event yang cukup besar hingga mampu menarik ratusan penonton. Sudah dua tahun terakhir sejak Sakura mendaftarkan diri ke dojo ini, dua kali pula dirinya mengikuti event yang dimaksud, dan sejak saat itu dirinya berstatus sebagai Presiden Rappapa. Hasil dari kemenangannya di tiap event hingga mampu mengalahkan berbagai jenis lawan.

Sistemnya begini. Ada empat tingkatan di dalam dojo. Tingkatan pertama untuk pemula, isinya anak-anak dengan rentang umur sebelas dan dua belas tahun. Tingkatan kedua untuk tiga belas dan empat belas. Tingkatan ketiga untuk lima belas dan enam belas. Dan tingkatan keempat untuk tujuh belas dan delapan belas. Pertandingannya diadakan untuk setiap tingkatan, tapi untuk mencari Presiden Rappapa, ada part khusus yang disiapkan. Setiap peserta dibebaskan untuk mendaftar. Dibagian ini biasanya lebih ganas karena pendaftarnya merupakan jebolan-jebolan di tingkatan tiga dan empat. Jika sudah menemukan pemenang akhir, yakni Sang Presiden, ada penentuan untuk _Four Heavenly Queens_ , yaitu empat orang pemenang dari setiap tingkatan. Kalau kebetulan si Presiden ini merupakan pemenang dari pertandingan tingkatan, _Queen_ nya dipilih dari juara kedua di tingkatan itu.

Begitulah Sakura menjelaskan sistem Rappapa kepada seorang pemuda yang bertanya mengenai event padanya. Namanya Gaara, yang mengaku baru datang dari Suna dan merupakan pengusaha pasir, menghampirinya dengan ragu-ragu sambil membawa brosur Rappapa. Pemuda itu berambut merah, yang mampu membuat mata Sakura perih karena hawa panas.

"Event ini terkenal ya?"

"Begitulah." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling halaman depan gedung dojo. Memang sudah banyak penonton yang berdatangan karena pertandingan akan dimulai tepat pukul tiga. "Gaara-san, nonton? Punya tiket?"

Kalau Gaara punya alis, mungkin sekarang satu alisnya sudah terangkat ke atas. "Oh, pakai tiket?"

"Iya. Tapi, sekarang tiketnya udah habis." Sakura memperhatikan raut wajah Gaara yang perlahan berubah. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang sangat susah dibaca ekspresi wajahnya, untuk Gaara Sakura bisa dengan gampang menebak. Mau tidak mau Sakura merasa _awkward_ juga. Sampai kering air liurnya menjelaskan segala tetek bengek soal Rappapa, tapi Gaara tidak bisa masuk gara-gara kehabisan tiket karena dia juga baru sampai dari Suna tadi pagi. Walaupun berposisi sebagai Presiden, tidak semua _privilege_ bisa diterima Sakura.

Tapi mendadak dia mengingat Ino yang menyampaikan permintaan maaf Deidara, kakaknya, yang tidak bisa hadir. Sakura segera mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan menghubungi Ino. Telunjuknya mengarah pada Gaara, mengisyaratkan untuk menunggu sebentar.

Di deringan kedua, Ino mengangkat panggilan. "Kenapa, Jidat? Kebelet?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya dramatis. "Elo dimana?"

"Udah didalam sih ini. Lo dimana? Ini _Queens_ nya udah pada ngumpul."

"Lo masih punya tiketnya Deidara? Lo bawa?" tanya Sakura tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ino.

"Ada nih, bawa. Ada apa sih?"

Sebelum menutup sambungan telepon, Sakura berkata, "tunggu gue. Gue kesitu sekarang." Lalu kembali berbalik pada Gaara. Sambil berlari mundur, Sakura mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya ke arah pemuda itu. "Tunggu disitu. Oke? Jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu disitu." Setelah Gaara mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah bingung, Sakura berbalik dan tancap gas memasuki gedung event.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Ino (cukup cari kerumunan yang orang-orangnya paling hebring) Sakura mendekat. Tiket yang dipesannya sudah berada di tangan Ino yang langsung disambar Sakura.

"Nanti gue ganti duitnya," kata Sakura yang kembali berlari keluar gedung.

Dirinya tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang kembar oniks yang sudah mengawasi sejak dirinya memasuki gedung sambil terburu-buru.

Sudut bibirnya terasa perih dan mengeluarkan likuid merah, namun selain itu, Sakura tidak memiliki luka lain. Dirinya tidak menyangka, murid tingkatan ketiga yang baru mendaftar tahun ini, berhasil menahan pukulannya dan balik menyerang. Sakura mengakui potensi gadis itu, namun posisi Presiden tidak berhasil direbut. Sebaliknya, Haru, nama si gadis yang untuk pertama kalinya sudah berhasil membuat wajahnya menoleh paksa ke arah kanan dalam empat jam pertandingan, berhasil merebut posisi sebagai _Queen_ menggantikan Emi yang tidak mendaftar tahun ini.

Kendati terasa perih, Sakura tidak bisa menahan cengirannya ketika menerima pin Presiden yang disematkan ke baju di bagian dada. Sorak-sorak Ino dan Naruto menjadi musik pengiring. Gaara yang sudah dikenalkan Sakura pada mereka berdiri dari duduknya seraya bertepuk tangan. Dua bangku di sampingnya, Sasuke duduk sambil bersedekap dengan wajah datar. Lagi-lagi, Sakura tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Ino menyambutnya dengan pelukan begitu Sakura turun dari panggung. Setelah mengatur janji pada para _Queens_ untuk bertemu di kafe besok sore, Sakura menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Sakura mantap euy." Naruto menjulurkan kedua jempolnya pada Sakura. "Tiga tahun berturut-turut. Rekooooorrr…!"

Untuk sesaat Sakura melupakan insiden patah hatinya dan memberikan senyum lebar pada Naruto. Namun begitu dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk bersedekap dada dan bermuka datar, moodnya amblas seketika. Tidak peduli, Sakura mengalihkan fokusnya pada Gaara.

"Gimana?"

Gaara memberikan dua jempol. "Keren. Kenapa nggak bilang kamu Presiden Rappapa dua tahun berturut-turut?"

Disebelahnya Sasuke mendengus kasar. "Emangnya lo siapa?"

Bisikan itu mungkin hanya dimaksudkan untuk Gaara, tapi Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas di antara riuh-rendah gempita di dalam gedung. Ditatapnya tajam _crush_ nya itu, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Butuh waktu lima menit untuk rombongan mereka keluar dari gedung dan menuju tempat mobil Sasuke diparkir. Gaara sudah memisahkan diri karena harus segera kembali ke hotel. Selama perjalanan ke tempat kafe langganan mereka, hanya Ino dan Naruto yang bersuara. Shikamaru sudah molor di sudut mobil berbantalkan bahu Ino, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menyetir dan Sakura menatap pemandangan yang berganti-ganti cepat di luar jendela. Sakura bisa merasakan ada tatapan sengit yang diarahkan padanya, namun dia indahkan.

Tanpa menoleh dia sudah bisa menebak dari siapa pandangan itu, tapi tidak tahu alasan apa dibalik pandangan Sasuke.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat sepuluh menit ketika tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura di dalam mobil. Entah kenapa Sasuke memilih mengantarkan Naruto lebih dulu, padahal jarak antara kafe dan rumah Sakura lebih dekat dibanding Naruto. Tubuh Sakura sudah terasa lelah dan yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah _shower_ air hangat dan ranjangnya yang empuk.

Tapi ekspetasi tinggalah khayalan ketika semesta berkehendak lain. Sasuke mendadak menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dekat kafe tadi.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bingung kenapa Sasuke menghentikkan mobilnya dan kini duduk diam sambil menggenggam setir dengan erat. Kesambet jangan-jangan.

"Kenapa lo ngehindarin gue?"

Pertanyaan itu menghentak Sakura. Dia pikir tingkahnya sejak kemarin sudah cukup _smooth_ sampai yakin Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura _memang_ menghindarinya sejak kemarin. Pikir saja, siapa yang tahan lihat cinta pertama _mesra-mesraan_ sama pacarnya?!

Sakura membuang muka ke arah jendela. "Siapa yang ngehindar?"

Namun rupanya jawaban itu memantik sesuatu dari Sasuke. Tangannya meraih lengan Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu kembali menghadap ke arahnya. "Lo pikir gue nggak tahu?! Dan apa maksud lo ngundang orang luar ke grup kita, hah?"

Sakura merontak, melepas paksa cekalan Sasuke di lengannya. "Emangnya lo tahu apa soal gue? Dan terserah gue mau ngundang siapa ke PERTANDINGAN GUE SENDIRI _._ " Dibukanya pintu mobil dan keluar.

Namun belum dua meter dia berjalan dari posisi mobil Sasuke, lengannya kembali ditarik dan tubuhnya dipaksa berbalik. Kali ini bibir Sasuke yang menyambutnya.

Sensasi aneh menyiram ke seluruh tubuh Sakura, mengirimkan getaran seperti tersengat listrik hingga membuat lutut-lututnya terasa lemah. Perlahan tangan kanan Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya, sementara tangan yang lainnya memegang bagian belakang leher Sakura, memaksa gadis itu mendongak agar Sasuke bisa mengatur ritme ciuman mereka.

Ciuman.

Ci-u-man.

OHASTFDJDBSKDJSNDUYHSBDJSAHFUFHDSBFNDSHNJSKCNISKJSHDJ!

Sasuke ini kan gay, pacaran sama Naruto, demen pisang, masa iya mau ciuman sama Sakura. Aturan, yang namanya gay itu tidak mungkin tertarik secara seksual pada lawan jenis. Tapi sekon ini, bibir Sasuke tengah menghisap bibir bagian bawah Sakura sebelum kembali melahap bibir gadis merah jambu itu. Apa jangan-jangan berita dari Ino itu bohong? Ah, tapi tidak mungkin Ino bohong. Atau, jangan-jangan Sasuke itu bi, jenis yang yang suka dua _tim_ sekaligus.

Kalau memang benar Sasuke itu bi, apa jangan-jangan yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke saat ini adalah berselingkuh dari Naruto? Sasuke ingin menjadikannya sebagai wanita kedua? Selingkuhan? _A mistress?_

Oh. No. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no.

Sakura berhasil mengambil alih atas kedua tangannya setelah lumpuh sesaat. Diletakkannya kedua telapak tangannya ke dada Sasuke lalu mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Ciuman itu terlepas.

"JANGAN LO PIKIR MENTANG-MENTANG LO GANTENG DAN JADI CINTA PERTAMA GUE BUKAN BERARTI LO BISA NGERENDAHIN MARTABAT GUE." Sasuke terkejut, tidak menyangka reaksi Sakura atas ciumannya bisa separah ini. Iya memang ini ciuman pertamanya, tapi kayaknya tidak seburuk itu deh.

Sakura melanjutkan masih dengan teriakan berdesibel tinggi. "LO PIKIR GUE CEWEK APAAN MAU JADI SELINGKUHAN LO HAH GUE NGGAK MAU BIAR KATA GUE UDAH SUKA SAMA LO SEJAK KELAS SATU GUE NGGAK MAU JADI WANITA KEDUA." Sakura menarik napas panjang sejenak. "MAKSUD GUE WANITA PERTAMA KARENA JELAS-JELAS NARUTO NGGAK MUNGKIN MASUK KATEGORI WANITA."

Kebingunan Sasuke kian menjadi, namun segera tertutupi oleh pengakuan Sakura. Sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kemenangan. "Jadi, lo udah suka gue sejak kelas satu dan gue cinta pertama lo, hn?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke lagi-lagi menghentak Sakura. Sadar bahwa dia baru saja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di pinggir jalan, Sakura langsung balik badan. Namun lagi-lagi, Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Nggak penting." Sakura bersedekap, membalas pose khas Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan seringai setan.

"Oh, itu penting. Jadi selama ini lo udah suka sama gue? Kenapa nggak ngomong dari dulu, hn?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Nggak. Penting. Gue ogah jadi wanita kedua."

"Wanita kedua?" Sasuke mengelurkan kedua tangannya dari saku dan mendekati Sakura. Diberinya Sakura tatapan tajam. "Maksud lo?"

"Maksud gue," Sakura berdeham. "Wanita pertama."

Seringaian Sasuke kembali. "Emang lo wanita pertama buat gue."

Pernyataan Sasuke mau tidak mau membuat rona merah perlahan menjalar ke kedua pipinya. Namun selain berbunga-bunga, ada amarah yang sudah kembali hampir meletus dari kawahnya. "Pfft. Naruto tahu kelakukan lo ini?"

"Iyalah. Dia tahu kok selama ini."

"HAH? NARUTO TAHU? GILA GILA GILA GILA!"

Sasuke bergerak menahan gerak tangan Sakura yang kini menjambak rambut merah jambunya. "Sakura, stop!"

"GILA PARAH GUE NGGAK NYANGKA RELATIONSHIP LO BERDUA SE-OPEN ITU PARAH PARAH—"

"SAKURA, STOP!" Sakura terdiam, binernya menatap Sasuke dengan kaget. "Lo ngomong apa sih daritadi? Wanita kedua, selingkuhan. Siapa yang selingkuh? Gue nggak pernah punya pacar, dan lagi nggak punya pacar. Kalau ciuman gue tadi nggak cukup buat gambarin apa yang gue rasain buat elo, gue kasih tahu, dan lo dengerin baik-baik." Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Sakura dan mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka. Sakura bisa merasakan napas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. "Gue. Suka. Elo. Sejak dulu. Sejak lo nonjok gue di tk nol besar sampai bikin gigi susu gue kecabut. Gue udah suka sama lo sejak dulu sampai bikin gue nonjok semua laki-laki kecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru biar nggak dekat-dekat lo. Gue udah suka sama lo sejak dulu sampai bikin gue bingung sendiri gimana cara gue nyatain rasa suka gue tanpa bikin lo takut. Ngerti?"

Perlahan, Sakura mengangguk.

" _Good_ ," lanjut Sasuke, lalu kembali menciumi bibir Sakura lembut.

Sakura tidak juga membalas ciuman itu. Tubuhnya nyaris kaku didalam lingkar lengan Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda itu melepas ciumannya dan menatap Sakura heran. "Apa lagi? Lo suka gue, gue suka lo. Harusnya kita ciuman kan sekarang?"

Sekali lagi Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk. "Ta—tapi, tapi tapi tapi tapi tapi—"

"Sakura."

"TapiInobilangelogaypacaransamaNaruto."

"…"

"…"

"…hah?"

 **OMAKE**

"Yamanaka."

Dengan adegan _slow motion_ Ino berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Pemuda itu bisa dikatakan kejam, karena walaupun tengah menggandeng sang pacar baru, raut membunuh di wajahnya tidak juga diredam sedikit. Ino merinding disko.

"Bukan gue sumpah. Gue dengernya dari Tenten. Sumpah disuruh lari sama Guru Guy deh. Bener."

Sejak adegan menguras emosi di pinggir jalan malam tadi, Sakura mendapatkan kebenaran dari mulut Sasuke sendiri (tentunya setelah Sakura susah payah melepaskan ciuman Sasuke dan memaksa pemuda itu agar tidak terdistraks lagi.)

Jadi menurut pengakuan Sasuke (dan Naruto yang muntah-muntah setelah dituduh jadi _lover_ si Teme), kejadian ciuman di atas atap saat itu adalah kesalahpahaman. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak pernah berciuman karena _angle_ yang dilihat oleh Shion adalah penipuan alias Shion salah lihat. Sasuke tidak ingat apa yang dilakukan di atas atap waktu itu, namun yang jelas tidak ada adegan mesum yang melibatkan dirinya dan Naruto. Sedangkan kejadian ketika pada saat _study visit_ mereka tahun lalu, Sasuke mengakui bahwa alasan dirinya memaksa agar sekamar dengan Naruto agar Naruto bisa menahannya melakukan tindakan-tindakan gila, seperti memaksa masuk ke kamar Sakura setelah jalan-jalan mereka ke pantai.

Dari kejadian ini Sakura mengambil hikmah bahwa; _satu_ , jangan terlalu mempercayai informasi apapun yang hanya beredar dari mulut ke mulut, dan _dua_ ,

…akuilah perasaanmu sebelum kesalahpahaman terjadi.

"Sabar ya, Ino. Ini semua ujian." Sakura menghibur sahabatnya itu, kasihan melihat Ino mengkeret di bawah tatapan pacar barunya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Hehehe.

 **FIN.**

 **Fics saya yang lain belum bisa diupdate, jadi gantinya ini aja dulu ya. Jangan lupa review~**

 **Ara.**


End file.
